After
by elyador
Summary: This was written before Book 3, The Last Ever After came out. I even sent it to Soman and he thought it was AWESOME! I have not read the book yet as I am waiting for my copy to be delivered. This is my idea of what could have happened when they managed to reach The End.


**}~{**

In the forest primeval  
A school for Good and Evil  
Two sides joined  
Across the divide  
Chaos and Order side by side  
Scales balanced so tales thrive  
A trio strong together  
Happily after forever

 **}~{**

A glittering silver tower stands proudly on an island between two lakes. One glistens in the sun; cool aqua's and rainbows. The other gloomy and shadowed; strange shapes moving beneath the motionless surface. Beside each lake stands a majestic castle. Both as incredible and awe-inspiring as the other, one as dark as night and the other as bright as day. This is the land in which all folklore, myths and fables are alive, their stories will survive.

 **}~{**

Once upon a time there were two brothers to protect the balance between Good and Evil. One grew greedy and slew the other; his heart had become hardened and cruel. For two centuries the lone brother stayed in his tower waiting and watched the schools. It all changed when two readers, the best of friends, arrived and tipped the balance. They did not understand this magical world as others do and only tried to find their own way. One ending to their tale left boys and girls in an endless battle, another smothered all light and left only the cold, sinister dark. Until finally an ever after was reached that once again brought balance and happiness to all.

Good and Evil both reign triumphant with three guardians to watch over. All understand both sides and all have learnt what needs to be done to have untainted harmony in the woods and beyond.

A girl that looks more beautiful than any royal but with a darkened soul. The Shadow Princess, who started thinking she knew all, has grown and uses her wisdom to guide those that have lost their paths to a glorious future.

Another plain but that shines brightly from within. The Radiant Witch, who learnt to look deeper to find those who are virtuous and help them keep their faith strong

And finally a boy that can charm almost anyone, with a fierce and noble heart. The Valiant Prince, who never gives up. Showing determination can be a greater gift than skill and abilities.

Three powerful figures whose fairy tale shall become an everlasting legend.

Under their careful sentry the schools flourish. Dazzling Evers and Indomitable Nevers battling for supremacy. There are most things in this world that will never change and some that do, the same as when a fairy tale has begun. The schools teach young villains and heroes how to reach their pure and true selves. No more splits, Boy or Girl, Good or Evil, what matters is the journey to reach...

 **The End.**

 **}~{**

My idea of what the lessons could become.

School For Good Classes (for both boys and girls)

Enhancing Nature (Combination and replacement of Beautification and Grooming) ~ Not only helping students to look good but also feel good about themselves. Discovering their true self and their own sense of style. Also having some of Evil's classes, to do with manipulating fabrics and materials to defend and protect.

Teamwork & Etiquette (Combination and replacement of Princess Etiquette, Chivalry and Animal Communication) ~ Learning to work as a team in groups and pairs, as well as having the confidence to lead one if needs be or give up control to someone better suited. How to cope with social situations, such as balls. Having creatures and animals as part of a team and how they can be helpful to communicate with.

Shields and Protection (Swordplay)(couldn't think of a better name) ~ Same. Learning to use weapons as defensive tools and what you can use if you lose your weapon (e.g. a frying pan). Studying different plots and strategies a villain could employ and how to combat them. Finding loopholes in curses whilst remaining honourable.

History of Heroism ~ Same

Special Talents/Good Deeds ~ Same, but with discovering their special talent.

Surviving Fairy Tales ~ Same

School for Evil Classes

Empowering Nature (Replacement of Uglification) ~ Same, but with less focus on making themselves ugly and more like what Sophie attempted in Book 1. Discovering their true self and their own sense of style.

Henchman Training ~ Same, but learning how to work as a team and to take control of one.

Curses and Death Traps ~ Same, and learning to use weapons to attack and kill enemies. Studying strategies to defeat their nemesis that they cannot get out of.

History of Villainy ~ Same

Special Talents/Evil Deeds ~ Same, but with learning how to perform Evil Deeds to grow stronger.

Surviving Fairy Tales ~ Same

 **}~{**

The Theatre of Tales is now partially joined to the School Masters' tower, so it is an equal distance for each school to reach. A place of protection and unity.

Tedros, Agatha and Sophie all wear silver cloaks and eye masks. Underneath Tedros' outfit is mainly red, Agatha's mainly blue and Sophie's mainly pink.

Students that have to be mogrified only do so during a fairy tale, and once it ends they are restored to their human body.

Trial by Tale remains the same, as does the Circus of Talents (just without the theatre moving from its new location). The ball is almost the same, but girls and boys can arrive by themselves, what matters is having found a partner by the end/midnight. Evil is invited but they have to find a way to sneak into the party and try to blend in, as this is how most villains get to balls in fairy tales. As Evers try to find a good partner by the end (someone they can talk with, not just look good), the Nevers try to trick or force an Ever into being with one of them. Evers together at the end receive perfect marks as do Nevers who have an Ever. Evers with a Never or on their own and Nevers on their own receive poor marks. The entire ball is taken into account; if an Ever sacrifices their self for someone else they can receive good marks.


End file.
